


Masker

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor, Masks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: SepotongchatFilan dan Carmell.





	Masker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

Carmell  
  
**Yesterday** 10:15 PM  
Filaaan  
Lagi sibuk gaa? Aku bosen nih ( '3')/  
**Yesterday** 10:26 PM  
Nggak kok hahaha ini baru selesai ngegame   
Gak ngapa-ngapain nih mell?  
Nggaaaak ih makanya bosen banget ( >3<)//  
Aku lagi maskeran siiih makanya bosen nunggu gituuu  
[](https://s19.postimg.cc/dcundz33n/ea_incess.jpg)  
Oh pantesaan  
Baru tau masker ada yang item gitu  
Emang ada kok! Kan beda-beda gitu fungsinyaaa ^w^)//  
Filan sekarang lagi apaa  
**Yesterday** 10:38 PM  
Lagi ini nih  
[](https://s19.postimg.cc/4f9xgufv7/YHA.jpg)  
OMG FILAN   
HAHAHAHAHAHA   
Hehe  
Kan gak mau kalah sama kamu mell   
Ya ampun aku gak bisa berhenti ketawa   
Filan lucu banget siiih wkwkwk   
Eh  
Hehe  
Udah dulu ahh aku mau cuci muka sekarang OwO)//  
Bye Filan!!   
Bye mell   
**Read** 10:51 PM

Setelahnya, Filan tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bahagia.

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari sepotong chat di OA Relationship Chat, literally cowoknya ngedit muka sendiri x"DDDD karena cocok prompt-nya kupake lol
> 
> Terima kasih kepada Rifina telah membantuku ngedit foto Carmell pake masker x"D /lagi di kantor gak bisa nge-sai/
> 
> Semoga terhibur!


End file.
